hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2027 El Reno, Oklahoma outbreak
The '''2027 El Reno, Oklahoma '''outbreak that happened on January 6 through 13 was a group of 6 supercells that struck surrounding area and the town of El Reno, Oklahoma. One of these managed to beat the total width of the largest tornado ever recorded, at 3.7 miles wide. The highest rated tornado was an EF7 heading towards El Reno, Oklahoma's eastern side, before dissipating moments before it struck a group of neighborhoods and a large tower. January 6, 2027; 139 tornadoes January 6 began with a major supercell heading towards El Reno. At 5:40, the supercell was rotating and spawned an EF3 and an EF4 from the same cyclone, making a rare multicyclone. The EF4 event hit a building with 725 people in it, all killed. However, the remaining 1,150 managed to get to the lowest floor. One person who took shelter was injured in the leg by a computer monitor which was thrown 170 yards from it's distance, bouncing off. The EF3 event struck a neighborhood that successfully evacuated before all houses were destroyed. 137 other tornadoes were reported in Nebraska, North Dakota, Nebraska, and in Texas who hit the most, totalling 129. January 7, 2027: 295 tornadoes The next part of the large outbreak continued with an EF6 that grew to 2.4 miles wide, the second-largest in the history of Oklahoma tornadoes. The event also spawned 5 satellite tornadoes, 4 of which were EF2s, and one was a satellite EF5. The EF5 managed to rip apart a house with 6 people sheltering inside, and proceeded to tear apart the windows of a large house before exploding rapidly. After this happened, one of the 4 satellite EF2s grew to level EF3. The three proceeded to dissipate, and the EF5 stood on the ground for 15 minutes before dissipating back to an EF1. The 2.4 mile wide EF6 was reported to have struck a farmer's crops before taking out the barn and snapped a power pole that hit a cow and combusted leaving power out for over a million. Like the 2013 El Reno tornado that made history, the EF6 did not dissipate until over an hour later, instead. It also was the fifth tornado in history to take the lives of storm chasers, and the deadliest, killing 37 and a group of three people in a car. A camera was thrown out of a car and filmed the inside of the tornado's cyclone, before being thrown and the memory card falling out of, snapping in two, and the camera dying frm a loss of battery. It killed 17 storm chasers, and almost killed Pecos Hank, by throwing a large car at his car, but failed to as the car made a right turn. After this, the large tornado proceeded to go unstoppable until at least 8, when the tornado began to weaken down to an EF4. It stood down, but didn't damage anything, but then weakened. It went down as the second largest tornado in history and the fifth largest tornado in the outbreak behind a 2.8, a 3.7, a 4.6, a 5.8 and a 7.7. January 8, 2027: 108 tornaoes The tiniest tornado in history was an EF0 that managed to destroy a house but managed to fail as it stood for only 10 seconds. Category:Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes